She's Gone
by PinkDiamondDiva
Summary: Everyone is back from Edolas and after months of people ignoring Lucy she gets kicked out of Team Natsu. After she leaves to train lots of weird things start to happen to her, and after she comes back something worse happens. Join Lucy and the people she meets along the way in her new adventure, or maybe her nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written by me back in early 2016, but I abandoned this writing because I had become busy with real life things. I have decided to re-visit this story and edit many things, and maybe continue writing it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 _ **~Magnolia Train Station~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

She was here, there was no going back. Would they forgive her for her choice? Even if they didn't she had to leave, this is the only way she knew how to deal with this sort of thing.

Lucy was standing in front of the Magnolia train station. She didn't know where she was going but she just needed to get out of this town before they stopped her, or if they even cared she was gone. Tears began forming in her eyes, recalling the moments that had driven her from leaving and leaving her memories behind. The blonde took in another large breath and exhaled softly before boarding the train that would give her a new life, new memories, and new friends.

Lucy touched her now plain right hand and brushed her fingers over it, there was no turning back now.

 _ **~Fairy Tail~**_

 _ **Flashback POV**_

Lucy was sitting on one of the many bar stools leaning her head against the cold counter. That's how she seemed to spend most of her days now.

Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas everyone seemed to cast her to the side. The blonde was okay with it for the first couple of weeks because she thought that they deserved to spend more time together after she basically came back from the dead, but it's been months now and they still didn't notice her presence. It's not that she didn't try to get into the conversations, she did but when she did they didn't even glance at her or since she was even there.

She was left alone, only a few people would come and talk to her. Mostly Wendy and Carla but also Juvia, Gajeel, and Panther Lily would spend their time talking with her. She was thankful that all of them didn't know Lisanna because they all had come after the accident. Also, because she didn't want to lose the only people who would regularly talk to her.

She may have sounded selfish for it but it was true. She didn't want to lose any more people. It was hard enough seeing her team and guild push her aside but it hurt more when it came from the ones she loved the most, Team Natsu. They haven't talked to her in months now and no one seemed to notice that she wasn't there laughing and talking with them in their conversations. Seeing them all together without her hurt her but it hurt the most coming from one person, Natsu.

Her fire dragon slaying best friend, partner, and the person who first brought her to Fairy Tail. She felt something for Natsu and almost everyone in the guild knew that there was some sort of chemistry between them, but its changed ever since Lisanna arrived. She didn't blame Lisanna for what was happening because it wasn't her fault that everyone had forgotten about her. It was their faults.

As Lucy let out another sigh she heard footsteps making their way near her. She brushed it off and thought it was someone coming to order something and not even notice Lucy sitting there but this time it was different. She felt a slight pressure on her back like someone was poking at her to get her attention. She lifted herself up and turned around and came face to face with a toothy grin and a pink head of hair.

She was looking at Natsu and he was actually looking at her after such a long time. She was welling up with such happiness that she broke out into a huge smile. Something she hadn't done in a while. Natsu took a step forward towards the smiling Lucy and put his arm around her shoulder. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach as she slightly blushed under his touch.

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu said to her happily like the two months of him forgetting about her were just a weird dream, like it never happened, but it wasn't a dream to her.

"H-Hey Natsu, whats up?" She said with a nervous stutter. It felt like forever since he last talked or actually gave her attention and she loved it.

She just wanted to put the whole two months behind her and have everything back to normal and have everyone talk her. She loved her her guild like family and she was sure they loved her-

"We want Lisanna to join Team Natsu," Natsu said looking right into Lucy's brown eyes.

Lucy froze as her big brown eyes widened in shock. They wanted Lisanna to join their team? It felt weird to Lucy that they wanted Lisanna would join the team and she was worried that if she joined would they just ignore her more? Before she could answer Natsu cut her off.

"We want you to leave Team Natsu and have Lisanna take your place," Natsu said with a smile. Lucy felt her breath hitch and her eyes began to gloss over with tears. Those words coming from his mouth felt like a bomb ticking in her heart.

She couldn't speak as if everything around her was frozen in time. She desperately wanted this to be a bad dream and she wanted everything to go back to normal where he would never say those words to her.

She slowly took her hand off the bar table and brought it to her fair-skinned arm and slightly pinched herself. She flinched at the sensation and her heart sunk lower as her stomach began to twist and turn. This was real and they wanted her out of the team. Why though? What did she do to them to have them kick her out and replace her with Lisanna?

"W-Why?" Was all the blonde could manage to spit out. She was afraid to speak anymore because she could feel the tears begging to escape her eyes. All she wanted to do at this very minute was to run out of the guild as fast as she could and cry where no one could see her. She didn't want them to her her so weak, and because of them.

"Well since Lisanna is back you don't need to be on our team anymore and-" He sounded so carefree like this wasn't affecting him or anyone at all. Why would they do this to her?

"You were just her replacement anyways." He finally said as he plunged the final sword through her heart. She felt broken as if everything around her was shattering. Is this what they really thought about her? Just Lisanna's replacement?

"W-What do you mean?" Before Natsu could explain any further two sets of footsteps came towards her. She turned to her side slowly as she saw the rest of Team Natsu. Erza and Gray were both behind her with the person she least wanted to see at the moment, Lisanna.

"Did Natsu tell you yet?" Erza said as she came up from behind Lucy placing the palm of her hand on the counter as she sat beside the blonde. Lucy could only look down as she fiddled with her bottom of her skirt. She didn't have the courage to look them in the eye, but she still wanted answers even if she cried in front of them.

"W-Why? Why do you guys want me out of the t-team?" She couldn't stop herself from choking on her own words as the tears started to well up in her eyes and slowly make their way down her red cheeks. They didn't seem to notice her silent tears and she thanked Mavis that they didn't know, but she guessed that they didn't even care.

The next person who came up next to Lucy was Gray who was fully clothed which was weird, but he was bringing even worse news to Lucy's ears.

"Because you're weak, Lucy. We thought it would be a good idea to have Lisanna on our team instead." Gray said nonchalantly. Lucy flinched as that one word repeated in her mind over and over again. _Weak._

She knew she wasn't the strongest person in Fairy Tail but they never had a problem with her strength in the past, so why now? Every emotion was going through her head. Anger, sadness, betrayal, determination, but all she cared about was getting out of the guild and far away from them. She couldn't stand to see their faces right now. If they really wanted her out of the team then fine.

"Okay." That's all Lucy said as she lifted up her head and got up from her seat shakily. She grabbed her purse and jacket from the back of the chair and put it on and started to make her way towards the guild doors but a group of people to the right of her caught her attention.

She looked over and saw the five people that helped her through these past months and she was grateful towards them. She sadly smiled at them all and they all looked at her with worry evident on their faces. Before she realized it, another tear went down her cheek but she didn't bother to whip it away as she turned back towards the guild door and made her way out.

 _ **~Lucy's Apartment~**_

Lucy slammed the door to her apartment not caring who heard the large bang. She couldn't hold it back anymore as her body went limp and she slowly slid down the back of her front door until she reached the cold wooden floor. She chucked her purse to the other side of the room as she cried in pain.

Her heart was aching and she felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted to run away from everything and everyone. She was breaking down as warm tears continued to make their way down her red and puffy face. She put her head between her shaking legs as she tightly gripped onto her blonde hair as she started to rock back and forth. Her cries were met with unbearable silence as those words continued to haunt her thoughts.

 _How could they do this to me? Why would they do this to me? Why was I crying over people who did something so horrible to me? Just why?!_

After many hours of crying Lucy just couldn't cry anymore. She was still sitting in that same spot on the floor as her head was tilted and eyes with no light. Her face and eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep away her troubles but she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot.

Her heart felt like it was ripped in half and It reminded her of the pain she felt when her Mother had died. It was so awful and to go through something like this again was something she never wanted to happen again. She closed her eyes but all their voices replayed in her head.

 _You're weak. You were just a replacement anyways._

She quickly snapped her eyes back open as she slowly got up from the floor and stood on her feet.

"No one and I mean no one is going to call Lucy Heartfillia weak." She said quietly but with rage evident in her voice. She didn't know how she would show them how strong she really was. Maybe she would leave Magnolia and train with someone, but that thought was short lived as five familiar faces popped into her head.

How was she going to leave the people who helped her the most through the rough time she had gone through. She had gotten to know all of them more these past months and It just didn't feel right to up and leave them. She was having an internal battle between her heart and brain. What was right? What was wrong?

She was starting to think too much and her head was starting to spin. She stared at her bed and slowly made her way over to it and flopped down onto it. She didn't care that she was a mess and still in her clothes. She just needed to sleep and think everything over when she had a clearer mind.

The sun shone on Lucy's sleeping face, but she slowly opened her eyes with a soft moan. She looked over to the other side of her bed and then the window by her bed. Both showed no signs of anyone ever being there. She sighed and thought she was a fool for even thinking that he would sneak in her house again. Natsu had stopped doing that a week after Lisanna arrived.

Lucy sat up slowly from her bed and looked down at herself. She was still in yesterdays clothes and she didn't smell that great either. She forced herself to stand up and take a shower even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Once she was done with her bath and put on a fresh pair of clothes she made her way over to her couch and sat down looking up towards the ceiling.

Her stomach growled but she ignored the noise as she didn't feel like eating or doing anything. She only thought more and more about the event's of yesterday and her crazy idea of leaving Magnolia behind and training, but the more she thought about leaving to go train sounded more and more appealing. She started going over the thought and was left with many questions. Who would help her train? What would she practice training? Close combat or her Magic? Maybe both?

She sighed as she shook her head. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't the weak and fragile girl that they thought she was, and she began to think about the possibility that they wouldn't even realize if she was gone or not if she left. It's not like she would be gone forever. She would probably come back in a year or maybe two if she wanted to keep growing.

Lucy nodded to herself as she finally made up her mind. She was going to leave to train.

She pushed herself up from her couch and made her way over to her small desk and sat down, and pulled out several pieces of paper. She started writing things that she wanted to do while she was training, but after a while, she started to stray from that and began writing letters She didn't know what compelled her to write letters to everyone but she somewhat felt better as she wrote all her feelings onto paper.

When she was done with the letter's she addressed them to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, the guild, and finally Team Natsu. She didn't know what made her write one to Team Natsu but after getting all her feelings out on paper somewhat helped and she wished dearly that once they read it they would finally feel how she felt.

Lucy put the letter into her purse that she threw the other day and then took a good look around her apartment. She guessed that she should pack all of her things away but she was stumped on where she would store everything. Before Lucy could think of something a sudden golden and bright flash came from beside Lucy and when she looked the light disappeared and a person was left standing there.

"Hello Princess, Punishment?" Virgo greeted as Lucy sweatdropped. Lucy didn't understand why she always asked to be punished.

"No Virgo," Lucy replied back to her. Virgo was in her maid outfit and had her steel cuffs around her wrists with chains hanging from it. She still had her same light pink pixie haircut and blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Why are you here, Virgo?" Lucy asked. She never summoned Virgo so she must have gone through the gate on her own occurred.

"I am here to collect your things, Princess." Virgo said as Lucy looked at her with her eyebrow raised, "You are moving are you not Princess?"

Lucy understood what she meant and nodded her head.

"You are welcome to place one bag of your items in the Celestial World Princess," Virgo said. Lucy sighed as she thought. One bag huh? Well, she better just packs the essentials and put everything else that she owned somewhere else, but the question was where? Then it dawned on her. She would just send them to Fairy Hills and put it all in storage.

Lucy started to grab the essentials of what she might need like clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, snacks, and some jewels. Everything else she would be putting away in storage. Lucy gave Virgo the bag as Virgo took it and bowed to her, and disappeared in a golden light.

Lucy huffed and thought about what she needed to do now. She would call some movers to take everything from her apartment to Fairy Hills. She guessed that it was now time to speak to Master about her plan to leave but she was nervous. She was anxious about whether or not Team Natsu would be there in the guild or not. She didn't want to see them since the heartbreak was still fresh.

Lucy grabbed her jacket and purse and made sure she still had the letters she wrote in her purse. She planned on giving them to Master so he could give it to everyone one else later on once she was gone. She made her way over to the front door and slipped on her shoes, but before heading out the door she looked over her shoulder and looked around her room one last time. She sadly smiled as she recalled all the fond memories she had in this very apartment. She was going to miss it but she knew it was time to leave. She grabbed onto the handle of the door and took in a breath of air as she slowly exited and closed the door behind her.

She felt the wind go through her hair as she walked down the sidewalk on her way to Fairy Tail. There were groups of people walking past her, laughing and talking about their day or just random things. Lucy was once again going through her thoughts and questioned herself that if she making the right choice?

She was beginning to become frustrated. They were supposed to be her family and she just couldn't understand how they could treat her like that. She trusted them and they just ripped it up to shreds. Was this supposed to happen to her? Was she supposed to be alone and not have someone there for her?

Before she could dig herself a deeper hole of misery she was now standing in the front of Fairy Tail. Lucy sadly smiled as she thought about how she was going to miss this place even though her recent memories were not something she wanted to remember.

Lucy took a deep breath and headed inside the guild doors and much to her surprise the guild wasn't loud like it had been yesterday. She scanned the building and barely anyone was in the guild. She quietly stepped into the building but only a few people glanced her way but went back to what they were doing. They didn't even smile or wave to her and Mavis did that hurt her more than anything right now.

Lucy looked around and didn't see the familiar ex-team of hers. That's probably why there weren't many people in the guild and why it was so quiet. Most people went on missions since Team Natsu wasn't there to make it interesting. She walked up to the bar to see a familiar barmaid cleaning the mugs. She had her white hair down as always with that small ponytail in the front of her head and she was also wearing her maroon colored dress with light pink trimming.

"Excuse me, Mira?" Lucy said getting her attention. Mira lifted her eyes to look at Lucy and raised her eyebrow and gave her a quick hum in response. Mira had changed a lot and was no longer that sweet Mira to Lucy. She seemed to want nothing to do with her and she was also seemed to grow impatient with her whenever Lucy spoke to her.

"I was looking for Master, do you know where he is?" Lucy asked cautiously. Mira sighed as she put down the glass mug in front of her and pointed her eyes upstairs and said nothing else to her as she began to wipe the mug in front of her again.

Lucy sighed and looked up to the door that Mira looked at and Lucy knew that was his office. She backed away from the counter and started to make her way upstairs towards his office. With every step she took she felt her nerves more and more, and her heart was starting to race. She walked up to the brown oak door with the master's name on it and knocked on it as she heard the faint sound of someone moving around coming from inside.

"Yes come in." Lucy heard his mumbled tone from behind the door. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open revealing her lovable master at his desk facing herself. She turned around and closed the door behind her and then walked up to the old gray-haired man. He nodded his head for her to sit down in the chair in front of him and she did as he asked.

"So, what brings you here, Lucy?"

 _ **~Inside The Guild~**_

 _So bunny-girl needed to talk to the old coot huh? Interesting,_ Gajeel thought.

Him, Panther Lily, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia all sat at one of the tables away from everyone else near one of the walls. Panther Lily and Carla were speaking with each other and Wendy and Juvia were talking with each other as well, but Gajeel was eying everyone in the guild. All of them were on edge though after what happened yesterday with Lucy and Team Natsu.

Gajeel and Wendy heard everything that was said because of their dragon hearing and even heard when Lucy started crying. Gajeel wanted to go over to them and pound in all of their faces but everyone held him back from causing a scene. He felt bad for Lucy, or as he called her, Bunny-Girl. He would expect that kind of betrayal back at Phantom Lord but he never once thought it would happen at Fairy Tail since they swore that they loved everyone in their guild and how their family was so important. He started laughing to himself and shaking his head. They were all hypocrites.

What got them all worried about the blonde is when she left yesterday. She looked their way and they had all seen the way she looked. The red and puffy eyes, the small tears making their way down her red cheeks, and the way she looked utterly heartbroken. Gajeel thought that they were all disgusting people.

"What do you think Lucy went to go see the Master about?" Wendy asked them all nervously. Wendy took is hard yesterday after Lucy left. She heard everything and when she saw Lucy the way she was, she couldn't help but cry in sadness for the blonde. Wendy looked to Lucy like a sister, and she couldn't stand seeing her so broken.

"I presume it has something to do with the events of yesterday," Carla said as she looked over to her dragon slayer friend who only sighed. Gajeel knew it had something to do with yesterday, but what could Lucy and the master be talking about?

Gajeel couldn't hear them from where he was and he knew he wouldn't be allowed on the second floor. He eventually sighed and closed my eyes as they all waited for Lucy to come back from her visit with the Master. Whatever was happening up there was definitely important.

 _ **~Masters Office~**_

Makarov saw the petite girl sitting in front of him as her head hung low and her hands were shaking. There was something troubling her and he just had to wait for her to spit out what was on her mind. He sat there for another minute and gave up on waiting and once he opened his mouth to say something he heard her muffling something, but he couldn't hear her clearly.

"What was that?" He asked her. She fidgeted in her seat once again.

"I would like to take a leave of absence from Fairy Tail." Makarov sat there in silence as his eyes went wide and jaw went slack from what he just heard her say. She wasn't serious, was she?

Makarov heard about what happened yesterday and he was ashamed that something like that happened in his guild, but he was more upset at that fact that they treated her like that. She is so important to the guild and he just didn't understand why she would want to leave.

"How long would you be leaving us, Lucy?" He finally said to her. She looked up and looked him in his eyes. He could see how this affected her. Her eyes no longer held that spark of light and her beautiful smile was nowhere to be found on her pale skin.

 _My poor child. I wish there was something I_ _would've_ _done to prevent the_ _sadness_ _of this young lady,_ he thought sadly.

"Maybe a year or two. Depends on how long my training takes." She said. He nodded his head as he finally understood her reason for leaving. She was going to go train. But he wanted to know the reason behind it. Was it because they had called her weak because he knew that was far from what she was. She was strong physically and mentally, but coming from her closest friends at the time probably hurt her a lot. He could start to feel his eyes getting blurry. He was loosing one of his children because of three fools.

"Okay, let me see your hand." He reached out his hand over his desk and she put her right hand over his. He pulled out his other hand and put it over her pink guild mark. There was a yellow glow that encased from their hands and as soon as the yellow light faded away so did her guild mark. He released her hand from his and he saw the now bare right hand.

He felt heavyhearted as he looked up towards her and felt a twinge in his heard as he saw her eyes beginning to water, but she quickly whipped them away. He hated to see his children cry. She looked at him and smiled softly to assure him that everything was alright, and before she left she stood up and looked inside her purse. She pulled out five envelopes and gave them to him.

"I would like you to give these letters to the people they're addressed for. The ones that are for Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia, please give them theirs in a few hours after I leave and it would be best if they read theirs together in your office. The other ones are addressed to Team Natsu and the whole guild. Please give them out once they ask or In two months." She said.

He took the letters slowly as she turned around and headed to the door. She turned around and waved to him with her now blank hand.

"Goodbye Mast- I mean Makarov." She said as she sadly smiled. He nodded back to her as she left his office. He looked down at the letters she had given him and noticed there were wet spots forming on them. He brought his hand up to his face and felt the warm wetness of tears making their way down his cheeks. He was crying.

 _ **~Guild Hall~**_

Everyone at the table was waiting for Lucy to come out of the Master's Office, and as they heard the door close from above them everyone perked their heads up at the sound. Their eyes hit the stairs as the blonde came walking down with heavy feet. They all had their eyes on her and something caught Carla's attention. She saw that Lucy was looking down at the floor as her left hand covered her right hand. The hand that had her pink guild mark Carla noted.

The first person to get up to go see Lucy was Wendy. She got up from her seat and walked over and called out to Lucy who's head shot up. When she saw who was in front of her she softly smiled. Lucy walked up to Wendy and began to talk to her about something that they couldn't hear. Carla decided to stand up and go over there for herself. She spread out her angel-like wings and flew over to Wendy and landed on her shoulder. The blonde noticed Carla and smiled fondly at her.

"What were you and the master talking about?" Wendy asked curiously. Lucy looked rather uncomfortable as Carla noticed her tightening the grip on her right hand.

 _Did something happen to her hand?_ Carla thought.

"A-Ah nothing!" I was asking about a job." Lucy nervously smiled as she tried to shake off the awkwardness. They all saw that she looked to be back to normal, like the whole ordeal of yesterday never occurred. Carla knew that something seemed off and before her thoughts could take over Lucy starting speaking again, "Well, I have to get going. I will see you later!"

The blonde started to go around them but Carla wanted to ask her what was wrong with her hand and if she wanted Wendy to heal it, but as soon as her paw hit Lucy's shoulder a flash of darkness went over Carla's vision and she saw something absolutely horrific. She was panting heavily and was breaking out in a cold sweat once the nightmare had ended. Wendy and Lucy were both looking at her in worry, but Carla could only look at Lucy with worry and dread.

 _T_ _here was no way that was going to happen to this Lucy. It couldn't be true but my visions have always been right but I knew this couldn't be true,_ Carla thought still in shock.

"Are you okay Carla?" Wendy asked worriedly. Carla could only nod as she continually stared at the blonde in front of her with a puzzling look. Before I could talk to the blonde about what I had just seen she said her goodbyes to all of us and turned around. She walked out of the guild and Wendy turned to Carla once again.

"What happened Carla? Did you have a vision?" Wendy asked. Carla nodded her head as she started shaking.

 _There was no way that would ever happen to our Lucy._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this series and please leave me your comments on anything I should try, something I might have messed up on, or if you just want to show this story support! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! I just wanted to let you all know I was on vacation but here is this chapter of "She's Gone".**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (SADLY)**

* * *

 **Train**

 **Lucy POV**

Looking out the window I could see the buildings and landscape quickly pass me. In the background I could faintly see the towering guild in the back near the ocean side, as I put my elbow on the window sill next to my seat I could see a faint golden light appear beside me.

"Hello Princess." I turned my head to see the zodiac leader smiling down at me, his long spiky orange hair that resembled a lions mane was curved around his face with strands spiking up. His glasses were the same as always at the bridge of his nose, while the spirit was wearing his usual black suit and tie.

"Hey Loke." I smiled at him and leaned my back against the booth seat. I really didn't want to be bothered by anyone at this time but I couldn't just hide my thoughts from my dear spirits. I looked over as I heard a sigh coming from Loke, he shook his head and placed his glasses back up to his eyes. He looked over to me with concerning eyes, I think he knows something is going on but I don't know if I want to relive that experience but if I am going to need help hes going to have to know. Now that I think of it Loke already must know something is wrong because Virgo must of said something when she took my bag. I sighed as my head dropped down, there was no way of hiding this from him.

"What happened." I knew this was coming on, but my throat felt suddenly dry. I was having a hard time speaking, it was as if someone had stolen my voice and I was left with just making weird grunting sounds. I placed my hands on top of my legs holding them together as I took a deep breath.

"Well for starters I left Fairy Tail," His eyes suddenly widened at this new information, I could tell he wanted to speak but he wanted to hear the rest of it from me. "Yeah, I know crazy right? I thought I found my family there but I guess I was wrong huh?" I shook my head and smiled, how stupid was I?

"Well, what did they exactly do?" That was the hard question, it is simple to explain but to have the words come out of my mouth, that was the real challenge. I tried to conjure up the words but finding the right words that made the situation a little less depressing was hard. I tried but I had to be blunt, "I got ignored by the whole guild, well except for Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia, and of course Mas- I mean Markarov. But the worst part is that I got kicked out of Team Natsu, they said I was only a replacement and that I was weak."

During the whole conversation Loke only nodded and comforted me, he was being very quiet which confused me. He was my lovable, flirtatious, always says whats on his mind friend. When I finished my story I could hear a long exhale coming from his mouth, he looked at me with complete seriousness in his eyes that I haven't seen that look in a while.

"Well... I do understand why you left those idiots. I can't believe they did that, but at the same time most of them are dense. Gray and Natsu definitely but Erza, I have a hard time seeing she would do something like this. She's usually Fairy Tail this and Fairy Tail that and is always praising family." I agreed with everything he said, it was true that it was hard to believe but it was sadly true. I wonder if they even cared that I am gone right now, and I wonder if anyone is out looking for me. I shook my head and sighed, I know they aren't but I would be lucky enough if even a little thought went into one of their minds.

I just kept looking at the floor, holding my hands into my lap I couldn't help but think this is the kind of thing that would happen in the books I read but I never thought it would ever happen to me. I could feel Loke's aura around me, it was a mix between anger and disappointment, I would also be hurt if the people I trusted turned around and hurt one of my friends.

Before I could return to my thoughts Loke broke through my train of concentration. "So, what do you want to do? You didn't board a train for nothing, what do you gain out of this?"

"I want to train, that's the reason why I left Fairy Tail, I want to come back 10x as stronger and show those jerks who is best!" Loke looked at me and cracked a smile.

"I see, so who is going to train you?" I didn't know the answer to that question, who would train me? It would have to be someone I trusted and someone who knew me but who. As I sat there and thought Loke was still waiting for an answer, wait Loke... Loke could train me! I moved my fist to my hand as I thought of an idea.

"Loke, would you train me?!" I looked over to my spirit with a huge smile, there was no way he would say no it me. He looked to be deep in thought, he kept scrunching his face together but finally his face rested as he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Sure, I can help you train in close combat but I can't help with your magic training. That just isn't my subject." It was true, Loke didn't know much about the magic and how to progress further in magic. He would help better with close combat, but who would help me with my magic. As I thought no one really came to mind, maybe someone or a book would help me out.

While I was thinking I could hear the trains breaks turn on and the train slowly halted. I heard the announcer speak through the microphone lacrima's that we were in the town of Onibus. When the train fully stopped people where getting up from their seats but something felt odd, I looked to my right and saw three little kids getting up from their seat. One of them had blonde spiky hair, the same as Laxus but he had a scar on his right beside his right blue eye. He seemed to be much younger then Wendy but old enough to know basic math. He seemed to have someone beside him, someone with a much darker aura his hair was parted on his right side with his black hair covering half of his face. He had such a bored expression on his face and the last one was a little girl she had beautiful short light blue hair with brown eyes. She seemed to have this saddened aura about her, her face seems so down like she had just lost someone.

When I got up I noticed that the little girl had dropped her stuffed animal. I got up from my seat and walked over to the animal, it was an angel. It was a stuffed angel doll with a feather dress, it looked so beautiful. I looked over to the exit and they were walking off, I picked up the doll quickly and ran after them with Loke following behind me.

I walked off the train door and looked around the familiar town I saw the three little kids walking away, I picked up the pace until I caught up to them. "Um yeah, you kids!"

I started to wave my hands, they all turned around and caught sight of me. I walked up to the little girl and stuck out my hand reveling the doll. She looked at me and back at the doll, her mouth grew into a smile and she took the doll away from me. The little girl looked back up at me and started to talk to me "Thank you Miss?"

"Lucy, Lucy of Fai-." Wait.. I was no longer apart of Fairy Tail, that ache in my chest was back again. This whole thing was taking a bigger toll on me then I let on. "Just Lucy."

The little kids looked at little confused but the blonde kid came up to me and stuck out his hand for a handshake, I looked at his tiny hand and proceeded to shake his hand. "Hi Miss. Lucy! The name is Sting , the scary looking one is my best friend Rogue and she's Yukino."

Sting was smiling at me heavenly while the little girl was looking at the ground pushing her foot against the ground making holes, I could tell she was very shy. The other boy was looking the other way looking extremely bored. I gave them all a smile and stood straight up, as I looked around I saw no parent or guardian around them I looked back down at the three kids. Where they traveling alone? As Loke was standing behind me through most of the conversation he also knew these kid's where traveling alone and walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Loke. I am a friend of Lucy's, are you guys traveling alone?"

The kids in front of us looked at the orange haired spirit, all of then proceeded to look at each other and then back at us. The kid who seemed to be the leader of the group who name was Sting was the one who stepped towards us. "No, we are all alone. We are looking for a guild!"

"Oh-" I said joining in the conversation, "What is all of your magic's?"

The blonde kid got excited the most when I asked the question, he turned his head towards me with a smiley toothy grin that reminded me of him. I started to feel my stomach turn, it was still a fresh wound but I didn't move the smile on my face looking at the three little ones. "Me and Rogue are Dragon Slayers!"

Those two word's washed the smile off my lips and turned it into a straight line, my eyes started to lower down looking at the floor. I could sense my body tensing up and by the way Loke was looking at me I knew he felt it too. The little kid's looked at me, the little girl walked up to me and put her hand in my hand that was just falling to my side. I didn't realize Sting was in front of me until the little girl squeezed my hand, I jerked my head up and looked to my side. They all looked at me but blonde kid got to speak first. "I'm sorry Miss. Lucy, did we say something wrong?"

Yes, you did but you had no idea. I took a deep breath and put on the fakest smile I could conjure up, I opened my eyes and squatted down to their level. I looked into Stings eyes and then down to his sharp teeth, they all reminded my off him except for his hair. "No, you didn't I just couldn't believe you guy's are dragon slayers. I actually know a few of them."

Sting started to smile heavenly as he started jumping up and down, the dark one behind him seemed a little interested as he lifted up his eyebrow. I knew they wanted more of an explanation but it was hard to speak, I looked to Loke for help and he nodded his head. "Lucy used to be apart of a huge guild. She knew three Dragon Slayers but since she left she hasn't heard from them."

It was true what Loke said to the little kids, It had been one day sense I have spoken to him and two hours sense talking to Gajeel and Wendy. They all looked to me for clarification, I nodded my head and the two boys and girls smiled. "What's your magic Lucy?" The one cloaked in black had asked me.

I looked at my belt and took my key chain from its pocket on my belt. I lifted it in front of them and they all looked at me with wondering eyes. "These are called Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, my magic Is Celestial Magic." While I was explaining this too them the one who payed the most attention was the little girl Yukino, she had this interesting look in her eyes.

"You see that weird guy over there?" I said point to Loke who scowled at me, "He is a Celestial Spirit and this right here-" I said pulling out Loke's key, "Is his key. His full name is _"Leo The Lion"_ and he lives in the Spirit World but when I open up his gate key he comes and fights along side me." The little kids where mesmerized, the little girl took a liking to the guy and asked to hold it. I looked over to Loke and he nodded his head. After the little girl was done holding it I got up and looked at the three, they had no one with them and my mother sense's where kicking in telling me not to leave them.

"So where are we going?" I asked them, everyone including Loke looked at me with confusion written on there faces. There was no way I was leaving these three sweet kids alone, and if I had to post pone my training to bring them to safety then have at it. I still have my morals.

"What do you mean Miss. Lucy?" Sting said walking up to me.

"Well, it just wouldn't feel right if I left three kids all alone, I will stay with you until you get where you need to go!" I said with my hands proudly on my hips, I felt like a super hero saving these kids from the cruel reality of life. Nothing could make me feel ha-

"Actually, Miss. Lucy the train to the guild is leaving in five minutes so we just need to board the next train and then there is someone there waiting for us." Oh, well I felt like a hero for about 10 seconds.

"But, thank you anyways Miss. Lucy!" Sting walked up to me and gave me a hug, I welcomed the embrace and moved his hair out of his face.

"Listen here Sting, you seem like the leader of this group but being leader sometimes will have bad moments. Sometimes you might act without thinking and it could hurt someone in your group very badly. Just remember to not just think of yourself but always those who are close to you, you got me?" Sting shook his head as I messed up his hair, he walked back as I walked towards the little girl. I squatted to her height and hugged her as well, I felt her tense up at first but relax later on. I could tell the little girl was holding on to some sadness and from what I experienced it's not the best to hold in your feelings.

"Yukino, listen." She lifted up her brown eyes, "Make sure to never keep sadness in your heart, if you are ever feeling sad just think of all the good memories but never keep your feelings locked inside." She looked at me and nodded her head, I believe she got the message. After standing up I looked at Rogue and nodded at him, he nodded back and that was the end of that.

I saw the kids off at the train station and waved them goodbye, Loke had returned to the Celestial realm and it was just me until the next train came to take me somewhere far away. Now I just need to kill time.

* * *

 **At The Guild**

 **Wendy POV**

It's been four hours sense we had last seen Lucy and sense Carla had her vision, Carla told me not to worry about it and not to tell anyone but she wouldn't tell me what it was about which made me even more nervous. I didn't want anything bad happening to Lucy, but what If Carla said not to worry about it because it was something good instead of bad.

It was now the middle of the day and everyone from Fairy Tail was here including those who made Lucy sad the other day, we all knew what had happened between Lucy and her ex-team and she probably took the day off. Maybe I will talk to Carla today about visiting her place and check up on her.

"So, do you guys think Lucy is okay? She didn't come in today.." I looked over to Juvia who was talking, she was quiet the whole day. I presume she is probably mad at Gray for hurting her friend even though Juvia called Lucy her "Love Rival" at times but they got closer to one another."I hope she doesn't up and leave us."

"Juvia, don't jinx it!" I yelled, I knocked on the wood as Juvia gasped and covered her lips. We all know Lucy wouldn't do that to u-

"Hey you five!" We all looked up to see Master Makarov pointing at us all who were sitting at the table. He motioned his hand towards himself telling us to follow him. We all got up from our seat's but Gajeel threw in the occasional grunt and tsk when moving towards the Masters Office. As we all made it too the stairs some people looked our way but most of them where either fighting or looking for a job.

Juvia opened the door and we all followed her into Master office, we haven't seen him all day he hadn't even come down to get his hourly drink. He looked to have a pained expression and he looked very tired we all caught on to his state and we all knew something wasn't right with him. Me, Juvia and Gajeel sat down while Carla sat in my lap and Panther Lily sitting on Gajeel's shoulder.

Master Makarov had said nothing to us for a good minute, we saw him pull something out of his desk. They looked to be letters with beautiful hand writing, the hand writing looked familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. He handed us each one letter that had our names on it, the lettering was written beautifully. I put my finger over the letter's that spelled out my name, the ink still had a strong scent so it was written about five hours ago. The question in point though, is who sent this too us?

"Who is this from old man?" Master looked over to Gajeel who had a smug look on his face, Master sighed and kept his eyes on the floor. Something was definitely up, I finally smelled something familiar too me from the letter, it had a strong scent of Vanilla and.. Strawberry's? I looked over to Gajeel and he seems to be sniffing the letter, seems that he also smells the scent. I took my finger and opened the envelope revealing a white letter but the scent of Vanilla and Strawberry's seemed even heavier.

My dragon hearing could hear the gasp's coming from Juvia who was already reading the letter to her and it could smell something salty coming from the blue haired water mage, I turned around and I could see Gajeel as well looking at the girl who was now crying at the letter. This made my anxiety levels go up as I stared at the crying Juiva, I looked at the letter once more and began reading it.

Dear Wendy & Carla,

When you are reading this I am now far away from the guild, So please don't go searching for me. I just wanted to let you know that I am perfectly okay, and by okay I mean I have gone away to train to become stronger. After what happened the other day with Team Natsu I felt empty and how they had called me weak, well I will show them wrong. When you see me I wont be the damsel in distress I will be able to take care of myself and everyone here I consider family.

Wendy, Carla, I want you to know I appreciate you guys so much for what you have done for the past months and I will be forever grateful. I will protect you because you are the little sister's I have always wanted, I consider you both special people in my life and I am going to miss you a lot but I will be back and when I do I will be looking forward too all your story's and even a girls day out with you. I will miss you both dearly.

Love,

Lucy

Wait.. what? She left us? I felt something wet running down my cheek, I raised my hand to my cheek and felt the dampness of them. I'm crying.

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

What is this? A letter? Who would want to send me a letter and why does it smell of Love Rival? While Gajeel is talking to the master I can't wait to open up the letter maybe she has finally given up the fight for Gray-sama's love! While a smirk comes across my lips I begin reading the letter.

Dear Juvia,

Before you think it no, this is not a letter about Gray or anything to do with liking him. I just wanted to let you know that I have left the guild, not permanently but just for a little while to train. Yes, I am training to become stronger so I can not feel.. weak. After what Team Natsu had said about me being weak something broke inside of me and I need to know how to fix it, but after these two months Juvia you have become less of a friend but more of a sister and I can never repay you for that. You were one of the lights in my darkness for a while and you helped me through lots of girl talk and even nights where you came over to my house. I will forever be in your debt. I will always think of you as a my sister, hopefully when I get back we will be able to spend sometime together. Maybe Gray might finally realize his feelings for you.

Love,

Lucy

Lucy is leaving Juvia and friends? Lucy thinks of Juvia as a sister... Before Juvia could tell what was happening Juvia could feel herself crying Juvia can't hold it longer, even though Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Panther Lily were staring at her, Juvia started to ball her eyes out. This is all because of Team Natsu and the guild, Juvia will never forgive them! Juvia will never forgive.. Gray..

* * *

 **Gajeel POV**

Tsk, why the heck am I getting a letter and why does Master look so upset about. Wait.. that smell. I smell the letter and It smells familiar, I brought the letter closer to my nose and took in the smell of Vanilla and Strawberry's.. wait isn't that the scent of Bunny-Girl? Why would she send us a letter? Before I could rip open the letter I smelt something Salty and some whimpers coming from my right, I looked over and Wendy was looking at the same direction as me. I saw a whimpering and crying water mage to my right, what exactly is in these letters?! The curiosity was getting to me and Panther Lily was sitting on my shoulder waiting for me to open it. I opened the letter and her scent became stronger as I began reading the letter.

Dear Gajeel & Panther Lily,

I know Gajeel you don't like touching moments but just handle it this once for me okay? If he doesn't, Panther Lily make sure to smack him beside the head. Anyways, when you are reading this my scent should be gone from Magnolia so don't come and find me. After what Team Natsu said It really got to me so I have left the guild and I might be back in a year or two but I have left to train to become stronger so I don't have to rely on anyone and to prove that I am not weak. During those two months you have become more of a friend to me.. I think I would consider both you and Panther Lily my best friends. Both of you had helped me during my rough patches and I have seen a nicer side too you which I knew you always had. I can't thank you enough Gajeel and Panther Lily, you will always be in my debt and when I get back I will make sure to fight you both and show you how stronger I will be.

P.S. Don't hurt Team Natsu too bad.

Love,

Lucy

"Juvia, you jinxed it."

* * *

 **Hehehehe, I added some new characters and Juvia how could you Jinx it!**

 **Fiona age 12- I am glad you like it, and I plan on lots of cliff hangers!**

 **SalvationNalu- Thank you so much! I am going to try to make it as different as possible!**

 **GummiBears824- As you requested!**

 **TroppoFavolosoPerVoi- Thank you, like I said before I will try to make it as different as possible!**

 **Make sure to leave a review and follow if you want me to continue the story!**


End file.
